


For Warmth

by LilRadRidingHood



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Episode: s02e14 A Camp Camp Christmas or Whatever, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, One Shot, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRadRidingHood/pseuds/LilRadRidingHood
Summary: Gwen is cold, and David's hugs are warm.takes place shortly after "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever"





	For Warmth

It was snowing again, and it was even colder now that it was nighttime.

"How the fuck is it still snowing?" Gwen had her arms wrapped around herself, her teeth chattering. She was wearing the warmest sweater she had with her blanket over it, but she was still freezing.

"Don't worry, Gwen," David said with his usual bright smile. "I'll be sure to help you shovel it all tomorrow. Why, with the two of us working together, it'll be done in no time!" His smile faltered. "I'm sorry I left you to do it alone today. I was so excited about bringing fun to all the kids that I really messed up."

"Yeah, you _ should _ be sorry." David pouted, and Gwen decided she should probably have mercy in the spirit of Christmas, or whatever. "But… you make a pretty damn good cup of hot cocoa, so I guess that almost makes up for it."

David's wide smile returned. "I can make you more tomorrow!"

"Sounds nice." Gwen pulled the edges of her blanket closer. "A hot drink would be amazing right now."

"Do you wanna use my blanket?"

"You have an extra?"

"Well, no, but I'm sure I'll be fine without one. Besides, I can't just let my CBFL freeze to death!"

"No, David, I can't ask you to do that."

"Of course you can! Really, Gwen, it's fine."

"As tempting as it is—and as _ annoying _ as you are—I can't let you…" Gwen sighed. "I can't just let my CBFL freeze to death."

David's eyes lit up. "Oh, Gwen!" He seated himself next to her on her bed and hugged her. She couldn't help a small smile, which disappeared when he stood up again, ending the hug all too quickly and removing the warmth that had just enveloped her.

"David—"

"I know, I know. Personal space. Sorry about that, _ CBFL_."

Gwen groaned. "You're probably gonna make me regret even thinking about this, but… if you wanted to keep hugging, I wouldn't mind the warmth." She could already see his smile growing impossible wide. "Again, _ for warmth_."

"I hear you, Gwen! Oh, I know! We can sleep under both of our blankets for maximum warmth!"

"Sleep… together?" Gwen could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Doesn't that sound delightful? It'll be just like a sleepover!"

She should've known David would be thinking of some innocent shit like that. "David, every night is a sleepover. We live in the same fucking cabin."

He wasn't listening. He was busy retrieving his blanket and bringing it over to her bed. But she wasn't going to argue against him sitting next to her and wrapping his blanket around them. Then he wrapped his arms around her again, and everything was perfect.

"Is that better?" David asked.

"Mhmmm…"

"Do you wanna lie down so we can sleep?"

"Not right now." Gwen let her eyes slide closed as she returned David's hug, resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't wanna move just yet."

David rested his head atop hers, smiling through a yawn. "You know," he said softly, "I don't think I wanna move either."

Gwen could barely hear him—could barely register anything except for the amazing warmth surrounding her. His brilliant, beautiful warmth. It stayed with her while she fell fast asleep.

When Gwen woke up, she felt like she'd just had the best night's sleep she'd had in a long time. She felt… _ good_. When she realized she had a pale arm over her waist and another pair of legs entangled with her own, she remembered just who it was who was making her feel so good. And surprisingly, the thought of him brought a smile to her face.

She twisted slowly to face him, careful not to make any sudden movements and disrupt this rare moment of peace. He was still sleeping, his mouth slightly open with drool coming out. It was weird seeing him like this rather than his usual over-enthusiastic self. Gwen was tempted to reach out and touch his soft, pale cheek just to make sure he was real.

She realized she had never really looked at him like this before. She had never noticed how cute the messy tuft of hair over his forehead was or how long his eyelashes were. Before she knew it, those eyelashes were moving, along with his eyelids, unveiling the eyes that were now looking right at her.

"Gwen?"

_ Shit_. It was too late to hide the fact that she had just been watching him sleep. So she froze, and for a while they simply lay there, staring at each other, until David's mouth stretched into a wide smile.

Before she could stop him, he said in a loud voice, "Goooood morning, Gwen!"

Gwen groaned and kicked him out of bed.


End file.
